internetboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Kroon
Mike, the official full boy of the podcast, is a member of the Internet Box. He is commonly known as the most 20% cool member on the podcast. His responsibilities include running the website, hating the people, managing the questions and being a lesbian furry. For three weeks Mike interned at Rooster Teeth, where he almost died because White Men Can't Jump starring Woody Harrelson. He also loves "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", and his favourite pony is not Applejack. Shenmoki is the greatest and sexiest man alive Nickname He is also known in some places as the "Marriage Breaker", because he doesn't want @snowenemoon to get married with Jesse. Also due to the fact that he never leaves his house, (because the outside is"scary") he is white as a ghost. Mike once claimed that his parents wanted to call him India if he had been born a girl. Career On Internet Box Podcast #61 Mike officially announced that he does have a job. He also made a Tweet about it on November 28th saying "So I think I just got a job." He got the job specifically so that he could afford to go to more conventions. That job is revealed to be some stupid shit that nobody really cares about. Mike was "let go" from his job during March/April of 2013. MikeCast Mike also streams periodically on the "MikeCast". He always uses livestream (because Fragger uses Twitch and Ustream sucks), but he has a 50 viewer limit. The only way to get rid of the limit is to get verified, but Mike can never get verified due to the weird stuff that happens on the MikeCast. Mike finds that he can't be very entertaining by himself so he usually tries to bring guests to entertain the People. His guests are usually infinitely more entertaining than Mike. Guests so far include: Caleb, Ray, Westy (Wesley), Nycole, Tina, Sam, and Liana. YuGiOh duels are a common occurrence on the MikeCast, but because Mike is so bad at it, he usually ends up losing no matter who he duels. Whenever he duels Ray the Exodia Tamer/Puerto Rican Thunder, he gets embarrassed, and when he loses against the People, he starts to pout. After Mike and Ray were introduced to Pokemon Battles, they popped up on a MikeCast or two as a fun activity for Mike and Ray to do with the community. Like YuGiOh, Mike sucks at Pokemon battles, and loses to almost all the people he plays against, no matter what Pokemon he has. Mike has played a variety of games on the Mikecast, including: Amnesia, Indigo Prophecy, Hatoful Boyfriend, Katawa Shoujo, and Minecraft. Indigo Prophecy, Hatoful Boyfriend, and Katawa Shoujo all revolved around Mike trying to get laid, so it seems like Mike is constantly seeking sexual gratification as a result of him still being a virgin. While playing Indigo Prophecy, Mike realized he doesn't know how to "shred" and as a result had a lot of trouble getting laid. After what seemed like hours of hard work and failed attempts, Mike finally shredded so hard that she took off her pants. After 5 seconds of hot sex (not really hot at all) the scene ended and Mike almost started crying. On an unrelated note, one character in Indigo Prophecy (dubbed by the People as Jamal) is a total player and likes to "Let it Crawl" every day. Then Mike's computer broke, and he had to stream from his friend Westy's house. They played two games across two streams: Hatoful Boyfriend and Katawa Shoujo In Hatoful Boyfriend (a pigeon dating simulator) Mike tried to get laid. Again, after a few failed attempts, Mike finally got a decent ending. Mike's first attempt at Katawa Shoujo (a disabled girl dating sim), Mike ended up getting drunk and falling off of a roof after being lectured on the feminist agenda. On Mike's second attempt, he succeeded in performing anal intercourse with a girl that had no legs, it's okay though, because they used lube. After they finished that hot and sweaty scene (which they voice with passion), Mike felt like the night could only go downhill from there and stopped playing. Later that week, Westy's Twitch account got IP-banned, showing you how great a role model Mike is. After those two weird but sexy streams, Mike finally got his computer back and had a normal, old-fashioned MikeCast. He played Minecraft for a few hours, before playing, and losing, two matches of YuGiOh. Mike ended the stream earlier than he normally did, probably because he was burnt out after all the jacking off that he did. On Halloween (2012), Mike had another MikeCast with Westy (Westy had to buy another router after Mike got him banned from Twitch). Armed with his new router, Westy and Mike proceeded to play a scary game to show off their Halloween Spirit. However, due to their ineptitude at playing games they ended up getting stuck on a boss, and moved back to Hatoful Boyfriend to date some pigeons. As the night progressed, and they got hungry, they decided to go get some pizza. Instead of leaving the People in the Chat, they decided to switch to Ustream (still a piece of shit website) so they could stream on the go! Sam created a fanfic which was read on the 12/29/12 Mikecast where Mike became a full boy. It featured Mike, Ray, and Gavin (voiced by Sam). The audio is available at Naw, Let's Just Do It. Make sure you join the Mikecast Facebook Group and follow @mikecast_Quotes Mike's Personalities and Characters Mike has two personalities and plays many roles both on and off the podcast. They are as follows. Midnight Mike Midnight Mike is the second personality of Mike. This second personality is known to come out in the dead of night. Midnight Mike is a known serial killer and pony rapist. Mike also takes on a raspy voice when he has transformed into Midnight Mike. During Episode 37 Mike talked about his love for a video of a boy fantasise about raping his younger sister with a toothbrush. Mike found the video hilarious which may show that Midnight Mike has become too powerful for Mike to handle. Also, at night Michael Kroon is less playful and overall less stupid than daytime Mike. In Episode 44, Mike read a report of the time he was locked in battle with Midnight Mike. Midnight Mike was primed to rape him but Mike stopped reading it before the memories rushed back. The White Knife Mike acts as a vigilante named the White Knife. He has supernatural control over knifes. Nutritionist His controversial stance on calcium intake has been a topic of much discussion on the world of nutrition. He claims that if you need some more calcium you can just go to your local Kentucky Fried Chicken and buy a bucket of chicken and after enjoying a tasty meal you have your calcium fix in the leftover bones. Also, his better known theory associated with consuming bones for calcium is that when one of your kids loses a tooth, you can devour that for an instant calcium boost. Entertainer of THE PEOPLE! His biggest give back to the community would be his valiant attempts to get the Internet Box published as a braille edition, this of course being for all the deaf people who can't listen to the podcast. His favorite genre of music is also only the song "Winter Wrap Up". It was also suggested that a version with hand signs be made for the blind community. Also the community's overlord. His status as a full boy In a very embarrassing session of Mike Cast we learn that Mike may be a full boy but not a full girl Dreams Though he does not regularly remember his dreams, in Episode 36 we learn that he dreams of a girl raping him in the ass with her tongue (also known as tossing the salad). It was later discovered that the girl's name is Morgan and that she was a former classmate of Mike's. On Episode 56 Mike revealed that he had previously asked her out but it was only referenced as an unheard question that was asked on an episode recorded by everyone except "Red Face" Andrew, so thus it could not be uploaded. Secrets According to Episode 36 we learn that Mike secretly wants to kill Fluttershy, his supposed favourite pony. We also learned in Episode 39 that Mike wants to have sex with Fluttershy before and after he kills her. It has also been discovered that Mike's parents were furries and that Mike is the product of them having sex. Meaning Mike Kroon is a furry aswell. ----